


體貼

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 6





	體貼

*一篇完結

-

真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。

康瑟琪非常討厭這句話，現在又更討厭了。

站著床邊歪著頭，盯著熟睡的裴柱現長達一分鐘之久。

戀人的呼吸聲雖然平穩，可雙手不斷的在自己的上臂小幅滑動，緊皺著眉頭，身體似乎因為寒冷而微微發抖。

嘆了一口氣，康瑟琪還是噘著嘴，把早就滑落的被子輕輕的為戀人蓋上。

而戀人只是舒服的捲起被子，連眼睛都沒有睜開半刻。

身為隊裡公認反應最慢的人，就連代表的動物都是遲鈍到不行的熊。

康瑟琪在付出的時候，從來沒有多想，想做就做。

可是她的戀人就是時常沒有發現阿。

怕姊姊冷所以放了毯子在椅子上，結果姊姊好像以為是工作人員放的。

或是隨手幫姊姊整理毛躁的頭髮，結果姊姊連回頭都沒有。

相比總是大方照顧人的類型，自己真的太吃虧了。

一直到現在，每次裴柱現靠近的時候，康瑟琪總會僵在原地，五臟六腑都在翻滾，有時甚至緊張的連手心都會微微冒汗。

結果裴柱現在某一個電台節目上，甚至還說和自己在一起的時候就會特別平靜。

什麼平靜，到底誰喜歡這種稱讚啦。

漂亮、帥氣、魅力、讓人心動、可愛，就說一次不可以嗎。

討厭，再也不想當什麼善良小熊了。

以往他們只要有爭吵，一定都是康瑟琪先低頭。

但康瑟琪決定，這一次，說什麼也不要先退讓了。

結果，算到今天為止，已經冷戰一周了。

其實康瑟琪根本不記得剛開始是為了什麼而吵架的。

也許是工作繁忙之下壓力導致的輕忽。

更也許是某天不經意的舉動。

能夠一一列舉的理由很多，全部都可能是原因，也可能全部都不是。

戀人之間的吵架根本起源，是單純和複雜兼具，一個無邊無際，沒有形體的「感覺」問題。

比如後輩只不過是幫戀人拿掉肩上的紙花。

姊姊就笑得那麼開心。

下了舞台後對自己笑都不笑一下的時候，心中的湖面泛起波紋。

在經紀人來關心自己的時候笑著說沒事。

其實希望旁邊的戀人來哄自己卻不說出口，所以在視線相對的時候康瑟琪竟以冷臉相待。

人總是這樣，對沒那麼熟悉的人親切。

卻把脾氣留給最親密的人。

其實早就忘記當初生氣的原因是什麼了。

也早就不生氣了。

只是誰都不先示好，不斷錯過和好的時機。

就是開不了口。

去爭那一股無謂的氣。

康瑟琪抱著枕頭，在自己窄小的床上翻來覆去，滾了又滾。

天氣已經開始漸漸變涼了。

雖然羊毛被也很溫暖，可是如果能抱著姊姊睡覺不知道該有多好。

討厭。

真的是討厭死了。

越討厭，就越想念。

要怎麼樣才能讓姊姊理我呢？

康瑟琪又滾了一圈，羊毛被捲了起來，自己現在倒像是一捲白色的壽司，只有一顆深棕色的頭露在外面。

動了動手，啊啊。

手完全被包住了，竟然動不了。

腳也是，用力蠕動身體卻還是動彈不得的樣子更滑稽了。

想了一陣子，才想到要反方向滾動的康瑟琪終於鬆了一口氣。

果然靠蠻力是沒有用的，有時候得完全反其道而行。

她突然想起北風與太陽的故事。

然後心生一計。

順便在心裡提前稱讚一番自己的機靈有神。

-

裴柱現著急的推開宿舍的大門，連鞋子都隨意的甩在玄關後就快步走向康瑟琪的房間。

只見康瑟琪揪著被子的一角，滿臉通紅的側躺在床上。

裴柱現用手背輕撫她的額頭，旋即被傳遞而來的高溫給嚇了一跳。

殊不知其實是康瑟琪剛剛一打完電話就立刻做伏地挺身讓身體發熱，一直到姊姊開門的那刻才跳回床上。

當然，虛弱的樣子也是裝的。

「歐尼…咳…咳…」

「我難受…」

康瑟琪輕輕拉住裴柱現的衣角，看著裴柱現坐在床沿緊皺著眉頭卻仍不願意對自己說出半句話，她用力咳了兩聲，把身子縮得更小，說要有多可憐就有多可憐。

果然，過沒多久就聽見裴柱現嘆了好大一口氣，微涼的指尖附上康瑟琪的臉頰，輕輕捧住她的臉，眼神裡滿是擔心。

「很不舒服嗎，瑟琪？」

「嗯…」

過分溫柔的語氣讓康瑟琪心裡倒是有一些罪惡感升起。

康瑟琪牽住裴柱現的手，戀人旋即十指緊扣的回握，熟悉的溫暖讓煙火在心裡綻放。

早知道裝病這麼有用就應該早點裝的，康瑟琪一邊拉著裴柱現的手在自己的臉上蹭著，一邊在心裡偷笑。

「你睡一會吧。」

「等一下一起去看醫生？」

「啊安堆！」

「不行！」

「不是…那個…我是說…那個…」

突然過分中氣十足的音量讓康瑟琪自己都慌了陣腳，她旋即壓低音量，急忙把臉埋首在柔軟的被子裡想著下一步的說辭。

這…這…

在姊姊面前演演戲還可以，要是真去看醫生還得了？！

沒想到，裴柱現只是摸摸自己的頭，似乎一點也都沒被嚇到的樣子。

「也是，出門很不方便的。」

「那待會買藥給你吃好嗎？」

「我…」

吃藥也不行，要是沒病吃出病來怎麼辦。

但如果又說不行的話，不就…不就太奇怪了嗎？

「也不想要吃藥嗎？」

「我…我…」

康瑟琪抬起頭，看著裴柱現瞳孔中滿溢著柔情注視自己。

也不知道哪裡來的勇氣，她稍微使力把戀人拉向懷裡，用臉頰蹭著裴柱現白皙的脖頸，溫熱的氣息讓裴柱現輕微顫抖了一下。

「我不要看醫生，也不要吃藥。」

「我只想要歐尼抱我。」

「歐尼抱抱我，我就好了。」

空氣凝結了幾分，只聽見裴柱現輕輕的笑了一聲。

「瑟琪是小孩子嗎。」

「怎麼那麼任性。」

旋即回抱住康瑟琪，一下一下的輕拍她的背，這下真的像在哄嬰兒睡覺一樣了。

一股暖意自心中蔓延，康瑟琪竟真的有些睡意了，心情也放鬆下來，纏繞在心間的疑問終於被說出口，意識在模糊和清醒之間擺盪，字句間都黏糊糊的。

「所以…歐尼為什麼說在我身邊就會很平靜阿。」

「是不是對我失去興趣的意思…」

等了很久，裴柱現都沒有回答，一直到康瑟琪即將睡去前，感受到戀人輕輕的在自己臉頰上落下一吻，聲音輕飄飄的迴盪在耳邊。

「只要在瑟琪身邊，不知道為什麼，就會很安心。」

「你在我身邊，我就會很平靜。」

「意思是，你在我身邊的時候，我才能平靜下來。」

「有你在，我才能安心。」

「所以，你不可以離開我。」

「不能離開我。」

「我會不安，我總是會…胡思亂想。」

「但想的最多的。」

「全是你。」

「所以你不能不在，不能離開我。」

「知道嗎，康瑟琪。」

「嗯…」

聽見戀人帶著鼻音無意識的應答，裴柱現稍微撐起身子，果然康瑟琪已經沉沉睡去。

有些氣惱的捶了一下她的肩膀，卻又因為可愛的睡顏輕笑起來。

好像那些爭吵從沒發生過。

好像那些歲月總是如此寧靜。

好像是誰先不理誰的，也不再是那麼重要了。

在睡去前康瑟琪突然想到朋友曾嘲笑過自己不懂戀愛。

「戀愛就是推拉阿，康瑟琪。」

「你不要總是默默付出，你要讓她看到阿，康瑟琪！」

甚至還說總是這樣子的話會受傷的。

可是，就算重來一百次，我還是想這麼做。

吃到好吃的東西，就是想馬上拿給你。

看到美麗又獨特的夕陽時，就想拍下來給你看。

喜歡你的時候，就說喜歡阿。

想你的時候，就說想你啊。

因為你的一個微笑，整個世界都點亮了，心情也好了一整天的這種小細節，都想告訴你。

什麼欲擒故縱、什麼推拉的、什麼表現的，可能真的是通往愛情的致勝之道吧。

可是、可是。

喜歡你的這種，這種焦急的、心亂如麻的情緒。

本來就已經超出我的理解範圍了，哪還會有什麼道理可循呢。

如果愛沒有形體，那就是我對你的思念堆疊成的光影。

如果愛能被計算，那就是我對你的愛戀積累成的時間。

如果愛能被書寫，我想，那就是以你為名的浪漫詩篇。

即使我的體貼，都沒有被你發現也沒關係。

本來就不是，讓你發現才做的。

全部都是真的希望你好。

-

摸一摸戀人毛茸茸的長髮，再悄悄的靠近她的頸窩處把自己埋進去，她喜歡這樣子，周圍全是她的香氣。

輕摟上她的腰，將她擁得更緊一些。

然後偷偷捏住她的鼻子，再戳一戳她軟呼呼的臉頰，看戀人因為不適輕微皺起眉的樣子，嘴角似乎還小聲的念著「歐尼」求饒，裴柱現望著她，笑的眼角都彎了起來。

本來還想再不理你兩天的。

演技還是一點都沒有進步呢，我可是從接電話的時候就發現了，不過還是看在你賣力裝病的份上。

原諒你吧，我的瑟琪。

真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。

哼，裴柱現有時候也很討厭這句話呢。

【全文完】

-

*「真正的體貼，是讓人察覺不到的。」出自<佐賀的超級阿嬤>，書還蠻好看的，是我小學時候的睡前讀物xd


End file.
